I Wish (KrisTao)
by RDTSDY
Summary: Kris yang selalu berharap mendapatkan cinta Tao, akankah dia mendapatkannya?


I Wish

Main Cast: Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Genre: Romence,Drama,Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Yaoi,OOC,Typo,Gaje,Alur berantakan

Author: ~RDTSYD~

Sumarry: Kris yang selalu berharap mendapatkan cinta Tao, akankah dia mendapatkannya?

T/N: Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari lagunya One Diretion I Wish entah kenapa pas dengerin ini lagu jadi keinget KrisTao couple jadi jika ceritanya tidak memuaskan maafkanlah saya*sujud*.Para pemain bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini mutlak dan sudah dipatenkan milik saya XD. Jika tidak suka ceritanya dimohon untuk tidak membacanya. It's YAOI STORY. Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Ӝ

~RDTSYD~

Ӝ

Kris POV

"eunghh"lenguhku pelan saat kurasakan sinar matahari mulai masuk melalui celah gorden yang sedikit terbuka di kamarku,kulihat jam di meja nakas sudah menunjukan pukul 05.30 saatnya untuk bangun.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku,setelah hampir 10 menit kuhabiskan waktuku untuk mandi aku mulai memakai seragamku dan sedikit menyisir rambutku supaya terlihat rapi.

"Kris segeralah keluar,saatnya untuk sarapan"mama sudah memanggil dan setelah aku memasukan semua buku pelajaran hari ini, aku segera keluar kamar untuk sarapan.

"pagi Mama pagi Papa"sapaku kepada kedua orang tuaku yang sudah duduk dikursi meja makan.

"pagi"balas mereka berdua.

Kami semua sarapan dengan tenang tak ada yang berbicara sedikitpun karena ini peraturan yang sudah dibuat oleh papa kalau tidak ada yang boleh berbicara saat sedang makan.

"aku sudah selesai,papa mama aku berangkat dulu"ucapku kemudian melangkah kedepan rumah untuk memakai sepatuku dan segera berangkat sekolah.

Dan disinilah aku berdiri sekarang di School of Perfoming Art Seoul sekolah ternama di Korea Selatan,sekolah bagi para siswa yang mempunyai banyak bakat.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gedung sekolahku,belum banyak murid yang datang mengingat ini masih jam 06.30 A.M sementara kelas masuk jam 07.30 A.M.

Tapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok yang sangatku kenal,dia Huang Zi Tao murid kelas X, murid yang sangat manis dengan mata pandanya dan rambut segelap langit malam.

'I hear the beat of my heart getting louder Whenever I'm near you'jantungku terus saja berdetak saat langkah kaki Tao semakin dekat denganku.

"hai Tao"sapaku saat dia sudah berada didepanku.

"oh hai Kris ge,tumben jam segini sudah datang?"oh lihatlah dia bertanya dengan senyum menawannya itu.

"hehe hanya ingin datang pagi saja,kau mau kemana Tao?"akupun bertanya dengan senyum merekah dibibirku.

"aku ingin_"perkataan Tao terhenti saat seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Tao"itu Park Chanyeol.

Kris POV END

"Tao"panggil namja tinggi dari arah barat saat melihat Tao sedang berbicara dengan Kris.

"Chanyeol gege"Tao menyebutkan nama namja yang memanggilnya tadi.

"aku mencarimu ternyata kau disini"ucap Chanyeol-namja yang memanggil Tao-sambil merangkul pundak Tao.

"aku baru saja mau ke kelas gege tapi tadi aku bertemu Kris ge jadi ngobrol sebentar deh hehe"ucap Tao sambil cengengesan.

"ouh Kris ge kau juga ada disini?"tanya Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

"e-eh iya"jawab Kris sedikit gelagapan.

"baiklah ge, aku dan Tao pergi dulu,bye"ucap Chanyeol kemudia menggandeng tangan Tao untuk pergi.

Kris hanya bisa memandang kepergian Chanyeol dan Tao dengan tatapan sendu,hatinya sakit saat melihat Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Tao.

'Oh,how I Wish that was me'hati kecil Kris mulai berbicara saat melihat Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan Tao.

Tak ingin terlalu lama melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit saja, Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Kris mendudukan dirinya di kursinya dan dia mulai melamun lagi.

"hai Kris kau kenapa?"tanya seseorang yang baru saja tiba di kelas saat melihat Kris melamun.

"aku tidak apa-apa Lu"jawab Kris pada namja didepannya.

"ouh baiklah"kemudian namja itu segera pergi meninggalkan Kris menuju bangkunya sendiri.

Kelas semakin ramai dan sebentar lagi jam menunjukan pukul 07.30 A.M dan sekarang bel sudah berbunyi tanda pelajaran pertama akan dimulai,sang gurupun sudah masuk kedalam kelas,hari ini pelajaran dimulai dengan pelajaran matematika untuk kelas Kris.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan keluar kelasnya menuju kantin bersama beberapa temannya,dia banyak bercerita bersama teman-temannya entah itu masalah pelajaran ataupun yang lainnya sampai dia tiba di kantin.

"Kris kau ingin pesan apa?"tanya Luhan teman Kris.

"aku sama saja sepertimu Lu"jawab Kris seadanya.

"baiklah"kemudian Luhan pergi untuk memesan makanan dengan beberapa temannya sementara yang lain menunggu bersama Kris.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya,Kantin hari ini lumayan ramai dilihat dari semua kursi yang semuanya hampir terisi penuh tapi tiba-tiba pandangan Kris berhenti tepat pada meja yang berada dipojokan kantin dia melihat dua orang yang sangat dia kenal.

'itu Chanyeol dan Tao'batin Kris masih sambil terus memperhatikan meja yang berada dipojokan kantin.

"hei Kris kau memperhatikan apa?"tanya teman Kris saat melihat Kris yang terus memperhatikan kearah Timur.

"tidak melihat apa-apa"jawab Kris kemudian menghadap kedepan lagi.

'Why can't you look at me like that'hati kecil Kris berbicara kala dia mengingat bagaimana tadi Tao menatap Chanyeol,Tao menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan itu membuat hati Kris semakin sakit dan sesak saja.

"Kris ini makananmu"ucap Luhan kemudian meletakan makanan didepan Kris.

"terima kasih Lu"ucap Kris kemudian menyantap makanannya tak berselera.

"ya sama-sama"jawab Luhan kemudian juga memakan makanannya.

Kris dan teman-temannya makan dengan penuh canda tawa sesekali mereka bercanda saat sedang makan tapi Kris hanya merespon dengan sebuah senyum kecil dibibirnya dia sedang malas bercanda untuk hari ini.

"bel sudah berbunyi sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas"ajak Kris pada teman-temannya dan hanya dijawab anggukan kepala oleh teman-temannya.

"hei Kris,kulihat Chanyeol dan Tao semakin hari semakin dekat saja"ucap Luhan tiba-tiba,saat ini Kris dan Luhan sedang jalan berdua menuju kelas mereka.

"ya kulihat begitu"jawab Kris tenang padahal dalam hatinya dia sedang menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"mereka serasi sekali"ucap Luhan dengan tenangnya tak tahukah dia bahwa tiba-tiba Kris menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan.

"ya"jawab Kris singkat sambil tersenyum simpul yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat oleh Luhan yang berada didepannya.

"baiklah aku duluan kau cepatlah kembali ke kelas Kris"Luhan kemudian berlari menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah duluan sampai di kelas, meninggalkan Kris yang masih diam ditempatnya.

'ya benar mereka serasi'Kris hanya bisa tersenyum miris kemudian melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelasnya.

Pelajaran telah dimulai tapi tak ada satupun yang masuk kedalam otak Kris pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini,hatinya pun juga kacau saat memikirkan perasaannya pada Tao.

'apakah aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?'batin Kris sambil menerawang keluar.

"Wufan-ssi kau melamun"tegur sang guru saat melihat Kris melamun.

"m-maaf pak"jawab Kris sedikit gugup.

"apakah kau sakit Wufan-ssi?"tanya sang guru.

"e-eh tidak pak,bolehkah saya izin ke kamar mandi?"tanya Kris ragu.

"baiklah silakan"ucap sang guru mengizinkan kemudian Kris segera berjalan keluar kelas menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kris telah menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya, saat ini dia sedang mencuci tangan sampai tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka,Kris sedikit terkejut saat ternyata yang membuka pintu kamar mandi adalah Tao.

'apakah aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?'batin Kris sambil menatap Tao.

"Tao"panggil Kris pelan.

"iya ge"jawab Tao sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kris.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"Kris berkata dengan menatap dalam mata Tao.

"apa itu?"tanya Tao penasaran.

" s-sebenarnya aku. . ."Kris tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu.

"apa ge?"tanya Tao tambah penasaran.

"ah sudahlah lupakan saja,aku kembali ke kelas duluan"ucap Kris kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi.

"Kris ge aneh"Tao hanya mengendikan bahunya dengan sikap Kris yang aneh hari ini.

'I try to say it,but then I freeze and never do it'Kris hanya bisa tersenyum miris kala dia mengingat betapa bodohnya dirinya saat ini.

Kris kembali kedalam kelasnya, dia mulai memperhatikan pelajaran walaupun sebenarnya tak ada satupun pelajaran yang masuk kedalam otaknya,dia masih saja terus memikirkan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi.

.

.

.

Kelas hari ini sudah selesai,semua murid berhamburan keluar untuk pulang tapi tidak dengan Kris dia masih berada di dalam kelasnya.

"Kris ayo pulang"ajak Luhan.

"kau duluan saja Lu,aku masih ada urusan"jawab Kris sambil memasukan bukunya kedalam tas.

"baiklah,kalau begitu aku duluan, bye Kris"ucap Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kris sendirian di kelas.

Kris mulai berjalan keluar kelas tapi dia tak berjalan menuju pintu gerbang dia malah berjalan mendekati tangga menuju atap gedung sekolahannya ini.

'aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku'batinnya kemudian dia berjalan menaiki tangga.

Saat Kris membuka pintu alangkah terkejutnya saat dia melihat Chanyeol dan Tao yang sedang berciuman dengan mesranya.

Dia memutuskan untuk kembali turun kebawah dia tak ingin melihat lebih dari itu, hatinya hanya akan semakin sesak dan sakit kalau dia masih terus memaksakan diri untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Tao barusan.

'Tearing me apart cause you don't see, whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking'Kris tak bisa menahan lagi air matanya kala dia masih saja mengingat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Tao, sungguh hatinya merasa sangat hancur saat ini.

'He looks at you the way that I would. Does all the things,I know that I could. If only time,could just turn I got three little words that I've always been dying to tell you'entahlah Kris sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dia hanya ingin menangis dan menangis tak peduli semua orang menyebutnya cengeng,hatinya sudah terlalu hancur saat ini ketika dia mengingat kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Kris mulai merutuki kebodohannya,kenapa dia menangis seharusnya dia senang melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia.

"kenapa aku menangis?"tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri,sekarang dia sedang berada di taman yang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya.

"seharusnya aku bahagia melihat Tao bahagia"ucapnya sambil tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya Kris masih menangis.

"aku mencintaimu Tao walaupun aku tau kau tak pernah mencintaiku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Wo Ai Ni Huang Zi Tao"ucap Kris sambil mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit yang bersinar cerah hari ini.

Kris kembali menangis saat sekelebat bayangan Tao dan Chanyeol berciuman melintas diotaknya, hatinya kembali sakit.

"sudah bisa merasakan mencintaimu dalam hati saja sudah cukup untukku,memang benar cinta itu tak harus memiliki"ucap Kris sambil tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

"Wo Ai Ni Tao"Kris mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi dan menyeka air matanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan taman.

Kris tak akan melupakan Tao dia sudah menaruh tempat khusus untuk Tao dihatinya tapi dia juga akan mulai mencari pengganti yang lebih baik dari Tao.

END

Ya Allah Ya Rahman Ya Rahhim saya ini buat cerita apa?*shock*maaf jika ceritanya gaje, ini saya buatnya juga cuma ngasal-ngasal saja. Sebenarnya kasihan juga Kris gege disini harus sakit hati dan gak jadian sama Tao gege *nangis* dan sebenarnya saya juga nggak rela Baby Panda Tao saya sama Chanyeol oppa *guling-guling ditanah* tapi ini karna tuntutan cerita jadi saya terpaksa merelakannya,maafkan saya Baekhyun oppa karna saya telah mendustakan kekasih anda dengan My Baby Panda Tao*dihajar Kris gege and Baekhyun oppa*.

Mohon Riviewnya karna itu sangat berharga untuk saya

Hidup KrisTao *kibar bendera KrisTao di menara Tokyo*


End file.
